


A Day At Disneyland

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Disneyland, Kurt's Birthday, M/M, Mentions of Cooper Anderson - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short One Shot, Vignettes in one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: A series of vignettes in one whole complete story. Basically, Kurt and Blaine go to Disneyland. Not much else to say. Complete fluff all the way through.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	A Day At Disneyland

**A/N: Not much to say. Just Kurt and Blaine at Disneyland for a day. Enjoy!**

* * *

  
Blaine hadn't been to California since Cooper moved off to college. So when he got a call out of the blue to come out there for the summer with Kurt...how could he say no? So even though he could easily sit in a pool chair sipping ice-cold lemonade, sunbathing. Dipping his toes and a beautiful pool, or frolicking down the beach. But he couldn't deny his precious blue-eyed boy.

So here they were, skipping down Mainstreet USA and smiling at all of the sights and characters. Taking it all in.

"I can't believe I've never been before today!" Blaine smiled as his adorable boyfriend looked around, taking in the sights, sounds, and scents. "I never wanna leave!" The taller one cooed and cuddled into Blaine's side as they strolled.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt breathed deeply as he sat next to Blaine in the dune buggy that sat in the infamous Haunted Mansion. Kurt hated scary movies and detested scary rides even more. He cuddled into his boyfriend's side as they went throughout the ride.

Kurt shivering in the frigid environment. "It's just a ride, nothing's gonna hurt you," Blaine reassured and kissed his lover's temple softly.

The ghoulish figures and, for lack of a better word, haunting music filled every inch of the mansion.

Kurt maybe frightened but looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. He knows his words are true. It's just a ride. It's just a silly ride, with silly music and silly effects.

And maybe it's creepy to him. But if he's making his boyfriend happy, it means the entire world to him.  
  


* * *

  
Dining in one of the Disneyland restaurant is like having breakfast at _Tiffany's _all over again. But with a touch of whimsicalness that could only be found at the happiest place on earth.

The meal was delectable, the service was divine, and just eating lunch with his boyfriend made it even better.

"Do you know why I took you here today?" Kurt looked up from his Matterhorn Macaroon and stared into the eyes of his beloved.

"Because...today is the birthday, of the best person in my life." Kurt teared up and heard cheering and saw a cake with nineteen candles being delivered up to his and Blaine's table.

"Did I hear that it's someone's birthday?" Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he heard Goofy talk.

"Yeah, it's-it's mine." Kurt couldn't suppress his smiling and laughter anymore.

"Well blow out the candles, and wish for something special! Haha!" Cheered on Mickey. Kurt looked at Blaine then proceeded to close his eyes and blew out each and every candle. Softly wishing in his head: _"I wish this day could last forever."_  
  


* * *

  
Kurt and Blaine huddled into a tiny photo booth. Kurt sporting Mickey ears and Blaine dangling a cute Disney decorated lanyard around his neck.

They took a few serious pictures together. Then a goofy one. And then Blaine placed a slobbery kiss all over Kurt's cheek. Finally, Kurt leaned into Blaine as close as he possibly could as the last flash commenced.

They walked out and took their matching strips then stared into each other's eyes and kissed. This was one of the best days of their lives.

Could this day get any better?  
  


* * *

  
Kurt fell asleep on the monorail ride home. The day was extremely tiring. And they still had several parks left in the following days.

And he couldn't imagine who better to spend them with...


End file.
